


Demonoid Phenomenon

by The_Chicago_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chicago_Way/pseuds/The_Chicago_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interlude for 4x10 Heaven and Hell. What were Sam and Ruby doing while Dean and Anna were busy in the Impala?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonoid Phenomenon

"You're insane, Sam!" Ruby shouts.

"Well if you have a better plan, feel free to share it with the class, Ruby." Sam retorts looking up from the stack of books on the table. 

Rolling her eyes, Ruby leans against the wall and says nothing. With a sigh, Sam stands up from the table and walks toward her.

"Look, I don't like it any better than you, but I think it's our only shot. Now I'm going to find Dean and..."

"You might want to wait until he's finished with Anna." Ruby interrupts with a nasty gleam in her eye.

"Finished?" Sam says looking confused. " What do you..."

"Oh, they're just getting better acquainted in the back seat of his precious car. Might want to wipe that down next time you have to sleep back there."

Eyes widening as he realizes her meaning, Sam quickly steps back from the door and moves awkwardly back to the chair. "Oh...um...okay. I'll just -uh- sit here and...yeah." 

Waiting until Sam is seated, Ruby slowly walks up behind him and puts a hand on the back of his chair. "You seem tense there, Sam." She says teasingly  
.  
Glancing over his shoulder, Sam looks at her in disbelief. "Well, let's see. We are trying to protect a fallen angel from both Heaven and Hell. Our only plan is to Godzilla vs Mothra their asses so...yeah, I'm a little tense." 

"Really?" Ruby arches an eyebrow. "Nothing to do with being a little jealous of your brother?" 

"What are you talking -" Sam's voice trails off as Ruby moves her hand up the back of his neck and begins to run her fingers through his hair. 

"It's been awhile for you, Sam." Ruby says suggestively as she lets his soft locks fall between her fingers - knowing just how much it affects him. Sure enough, his eyes shut and his head drops back against her shoulder as he relaxes into her touch. Leaning down, Ruby's dark hair falls around them as she presses small kisses along the side of his exposed throat. 

"What are you doing?" Sam asks quietly. His jaw muscle clench as Ruby lightly bites down on the tender skin of his neck. 

"Please tell me you are not going to ask that every time we do this." She says with an annoyed huff. Then she suddenly swings around in front of Sam and straddles his legs. Startled at the quick movement, Sam grabs her hips to steady her on his lap as she crushes her lips to his. 

The kiss is rough and unforgiving. Ruby clasps his hair firmly and forces his head back as she plunges her tongue deeply into his mouth. Passively allowing her to control the kiss, Sam shuts his eyes again and feels his cock start to harden. 

"Can't let big brother have all the fun, right?" Ruby grins as she also feels his rising interest. "How does is it make you feel, Sam? Knowing that Dean is out there making sweet, probably disgustingly pure love to an angel while you're about to be fucked fast and dirty in the barn by a demon?"

Letting out a quiet moan, Sam grips her ass and forces her pussy against his clothed cock. 

"Yeah, you like it, don't you?" Ruby says lowly. "Dirty little, Sammy."

There is a beat. Then suddenly she is being lifted and slammed flat on her back against the hard wood of the table with 200 plus pounds of muscle pinning her in place. 

"Don't call me that." Sam's says hoarsely as he traps her wrists under his forearms and continues to grind into her. 

"Right. Only big brother calls you that, huh?" Ruby replies with a knowing smirk as she wraps her legs around his waist and thrusts back against him.

Without responding, Sam cups her breast in his right hand and rolls the nipple through her shirt. Smirk instantly gone, Ruby bites her lip as she fights to hold in a moan. Sam takes endless amusement in torturing her with her meatsuit's overly sensitive nipples when he is feeling especially frustrated or straight up pissed. 

This time, Ruby refuses to let herself react to him and tries to stoically bear his attentions in silence. As if sensing her resolve, his left hand finds its way to her other tit and mimics his other hand's actions. Palming and squeezing at the fleshy mound while his fingers flick at her nipple. 

Damn it to Hell! Why did he have to have such large fucking sexy hands? Ruby's forces herself to stay quiet, but she cannot stop her hips from bucking just a little faster. 

Keeping her wrists under his arms, Sam yanks her neckline down and sucks one swollen bud into his mouth. His tongue repeatedly laps at the tip while his fingers continue to pinch at her other nipple. Ruby is now writhing beneath him, and she lets out a shaky breath when his teeth graze across her flesh. 

"You are so going to pay for this later." She warns. 

Giving one more hard suckle, Sam releases her nipple with a naughty slurp and meets her lust-filled eyes. "Really? We both know you could make me stop if you really wanted to." 

"Bite me." Ruby shoots back. 

Ducking his head, Sam bares her other breast and closes his lips around the nipple. First, he gently circles it with his tongue then lightly nips at it. Ruby arches her back - pushing her breast further into the warmness of Sam's wet mouth as he keeps worrying her with his teeth.

"Come on, Sam." Ruby gasps out. "Don't tell me that's all you've got."

Glancing up at her, Sam presses one hand against her heaving chest and forces her to lie still against the table. Then he latches back on to her tit and bites down [i]hard[/i].

Despite Sam's attempts to restrain her, Ruby twists sharply and Sam tastes the sweet tang of blood. Without thinking, he greedily laps up the small trickle as Ruby moans.  
The feeling of her hand grabbing onto the back of his head snaps Sam back to awareness. Horror spikes through him as he realizes what he is doing. Immediately, he springs back from Ruby's squirming body and collapses into the chair. Running a hand through his hair, he breathes deeply as even that small amount of blood sends a rush through him.  
Propping up on the table, Ruby watches him carefully. "Sam?"  
"I was done. I-I told him I was done." Sam's eyes are somehow full of self-loathing and longing at the same time as he looks at her woefully. He can feel her blood racing through his veins and it is making him feel heady. He cannot stop his gaze from moving to the tiny beads of blood on Ruby's still exposed nipple. Swallowing hard, he grabs the sides of the chair as he watches one droplet trace a crimson path down the slope of her breast. The old wood of the chair creaks in protest under his tightening grip.  
Noticing where his eyes are staring, Ruby pulls her shirt back up before lowering herself onto Sam's lap.  
"It's okay, Sam." She soothingly places her hands on the sides of his face and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.  
He silently shakes his head and looks away.  
"You're too hard on yourself." Ruby strokes his hair and kisses him again. "You deserve to feel good too."  
Sam remains quiet, but he does not resist as she keeps kissing him. Her tongue darts out to brush along the seam of his lips until he opens them. His tongue comes up to meet her own as he starts to respond to her kisses. Pulling him closer as their tongues clash together, Ruby rests a hand on Sam's chest over his heart. Satisfied with the strong, quickening beat beneath her palm, Ruby moves on to run her hand along his firmly sculpted abs. She will never admit it, but she loves to feel up Sam's six-pack. A fucking Michelangelo sculpture could have been modeled after his body.  
Finally, Ruby lets her hand drop to his crotch and squeezes his hardness through his jeans. Sam moans against her mouth, and his kisses become urgent as he pushes her leather jacket off her shoulders onto the floor. He wraps his arms around her and fists his hands in her long hair.  
Unzipping his pants, Ruby pulls out his red, pulsing cock and runs a finger through the wetness dripping off the end. Sam thrusts into her hand as she works it up and down his length.  
"You gonna let go for me, Sam?" Ruby murmurs into his ear. "You've been such a good boy. Not drinking my dirty demon blood because big brother didn't want you to. Had to be so hard for you to resist it, Sam."  
Groaning at her words, Sam rests his forehead on her shoulder as she pumps his cock in her hand.  
"I bet you can still smell it right now. Can't you?" Ruby sadistically teases. "But you're not going to drink it, are you? No matter how much every fucking fiber of you is screaming at you to."  
"Ruby..." Sam warns and tightens his hold on her.  
"No, Sam. You may not be drinking my blood tonight, but you're going to come hard for me. Aren't you?" Ruby speeds up her strokes while reaching down to caress his balls with her other hand.  
The broken moans escaping from Sam are beautiful and intoxicating, but Ruby wants him in her when he finishes. Releasing his cock, Ruby stands and strips off her pants before quickly sinking onto him.  
Not giving him time to think, Ruby starts riding him at a merciless pace. Sam's head falls back allowing her to kiss and bite at his throat. Working her hands under his shirt, Ruby pulls it over his head so she can see that godlike torso.  
"And here's payback."  
Her fingers pinch and pull roughly at his nipples as she bucks her hips at a frantic tempo. Determined to overload his sense until he cannot take anymore, Ruby licks a stripe over his nipple all the way to his anti-possession tattoo which she outlines with her tongue. A shiver runs through her when she hears Sam whimper.  
Straightening up, she jerks his head back by his hair and forces him to look her in the eye. "Come for me, Sam." She slams down onto his cock.  
Sam yells as his orgasm rips through him. His hips thrusting as his cock spurts into Ruby's pussy. His eyes squeeze shut while his mouth falls open as he pants for breath between moans.  
Watching him fall apart nearly sends Ruby over the edge. Always the thoughtful gentleman, Sam reaches a hand between her legs and tweaks her clit until she is also coming. Her pussy clenches around his cock as he empties into her - drawing out his orgasm. She only stills when she has milked every last drop from him and he collapses into her. His strong arms keep her from toppling backwards to the floor.  
Their heads lean together with only the sound of their gasping breaths breaking the silence. Sam's eyes are still closed. Completely spent and relaxed, his body is humming with satisfaction.  
When he does go back to his research, it's only a matter of minutes before he lays his head down on top of a book and does not sit back up. Ruby watches him drift into sleep.  
Now that he has actually tasted the blood again, she knows it is only a matter of time before the hunger gets to him. Of course he will tell himself that he has good intentions and that he has no other choice, but Ruby knows it will be his dark, secret addiction of power that will bring him back to her.  
As she leaves to set his fucking crazy Godzilla plan into play, she looks at his peaceful face and cannot help but wonder...when had it become harder to convince herself that the only emotion she could feel was loyalty to Lucifer?


End file.
